1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and specifically to tile measuring devices for marking tiles for laying.
2. Description of Prior Art
Laying floor tiles is time consuming and difficult. The most difficult process is cutting tiles to lay adjacent to structure bases such as walls, cabinets and corner areas. The traditional method is to lay the major portion of a floor with whole uncut tiles. The surface area between the laid tile and structure base is then measured with a tape measure. The measurements are transfered onto tile and tile is cut to those measurements. To lay tile into such areas. Thereafter, inventors have created several types of tile marking devices for measuring areas adjacent to walls and other structures. Such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,758 to White Sr. (1995) discloses a complex device. The device aligns with grout lines of laid tile and locks down with bolts for measuring. The device is useful for vertical walls, however it adjusts to ceramic tile only. The device would be slow for measuring flooring tiles. The device would have to be adjusted constantly with bolts for every measurement made. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,335 to Smith (1972) discloses a device with a base that sets atop tile for measuring with a finger type arm for reference. The whole device is slid across tile being measured for laying. The method used with this device would make it difficult if not impossible to keep the tile being measured in position. The tile being measured would have a tendency to slid away when the base is slid over for measuring. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,665 to R. Cossock (1957) discloses a device with a narrow base for support of a tubular measurement arm. The device has an accurate measuring stystem. The device does not have an arm squaring member to keep the front portion of arm aligned. The arm would have a tendency to slide out of alignment and lose accuracy.
Several devices attempt to solve the problems of measuring for tiles adjacent to structure bases. The devices lack many features to make this possible. Devices must be held square with laid tile edges. Tile being marked for laying must be held in position while being marked and keep from sliding away. The measurement must follow a straight line from arm reference tip to marking point reference on arm. The arm must be held square with laid tile to have reliable measurements. The devices of present use do not provide these features. The features the devices lack are needed to provide the many needed functions for a reliable and accurate marking device for tile. The features and functions are included in the present invention in a combination of instruments and instrument board.